


Incestuous Subtext

by CoraleeBlaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cracky Crack Crack to Infinity, First Time, M/M, Mention of M-preg, Seriously Guys This is So Much Crack, Sex in the Impala, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but not seriously, none of this is serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraleeBlaze/pseuds/CoraleeBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for Trin (@jared.radalecki, @weechesters) on Instagram after she requested that someone write her a very shitty fanfic on purpose so she could laugh about it.</p><p>"Ohh Dean! I just can't take this incestuous subtext in our interactions anymore! Please let me fondle your cocksucking lips with my tongue?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incestuous Subtext

"Ohh Dean! I just can't take this incestuous subtext in our interactions anymore! Please let me fondle your cocksucking lips with my tongue?"

"Sure thing, Sam! Just so long as you promise to let me make sweet love to you on the hood of the Impala in the moonlight!"

After a few minutes of slurping kissy sounds, the brothers leaped from the car and quickly stripped all their clothes off on the way to the front. Drool dripped down Dean's chin as he looked at the huge manly muscles on his little brother's body.

Sam leaned over the hood and spit on his fingers, jabbing three at once into his winking pink flower. He twisted them for a while, then called Dean to come to him.

"Pretty please come and impale me with your throbbing man-muscle." He said with an awkward eyelash twitch.

"Oh baby, I can't wait to feel your warm tunnel squeezing my dong-a-long!" Dean replied.

They panted and grunted, and, before long, they both shot their warm man-juice about 20 feet into the air. (Because, of course, Dean pulled out because, in the throes of passion, they forgot a condom, and he didn't want to get Sam pregnant with an ass baby.) Then they got back into the Impala and drove off into the sunset, and lived happily ever after!

 

 

 


End file.
